1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms and devices that can be used in conjunction with electrical switch mechanisms, such as a light switch or similar power switch and, particularly to a switch actuation device that can be used in connection with an electrical switch mechanism and/or retrofitted with an existing electrical switch mechanism for use in turning the switch “on” and “off” according to some time delay.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are a variety of light switches and electrical switches available with certain options or features. For example, dimmer switches are available to set the lights or a fan at a certain level or speed, as adjusted by a dial or slide mechanism. Furthermore, switches are available that have touch-sensitive pads and other surfaces that allow for easy actuation for turning the lights “on” or “off”. Still further, there are switches available, such as rotary dials and the like, that allow for a device or light to be operated for a timed period, while the dial rotates back to some default position. In one example, and according to the prior art, built-in heaters and fans may include such a dial, as may heat lamps or lights in a bathroom.
In both consumer and commercial structures, lights are often inadvertently left on when a person exits a room, which results in a drain in energy and an increase in costs. Often, this light, fan or other appliance may be left on for a long period of time in a room where little human traffic or through-traffic is experienced after the room is vacated. In the home, lights, fans, etc. are often left “on” in the bathroom, closets, garages, hallways, children's bedrooms, etc. Similarly, in commercial establishments, lights are often left “on” in the bathrooms, storerooms, small kitchens, etc.
In addition, it may be desirable to have a light or other device or appliance turned “on” when the user is not present in the home. For example, if the user is on vacation, it is beneficial to have certain lights turn “on” or “off” according to a set pattern or timing sequence. While certain timing devices are available, these devices use a rotary dial, which includes an outlet, which must be plugged into the wall and, subsequently, a light plugged into the device. Therefore, the user must rearrange furniture and go through an often laborious task of unplugging and resetting these devices.